moviesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Batman Returns
thumb|252px Batman Returns (en España y Argentina: Batman vuelve; en Hispanoamérica: Batman regresa; en Chile: Batman: el retorno) es una película de 1992 basada en el personaje de Batman creado por Bill Finger y Bob Kane. Secuela de Batman de 1989. Batman Returns es la segunda película de la serie de Burton-Schumacher y la última película protagonizada por Michael Keaton y dirigida por Tim Burton. Originalmente Burton no pensaba regresar para una segunda entrega de la saga debido a sus emociones contrapuestas generadas por el primer film, pero terminó haciéndolo después de ser impresionado por un guion escrito por Daniel Waters. La película fue filmada enteramente en el estudio de Burbank de la Warner Brothers y desató polémicas y reacciones contrapuestas de la crítica. Pese a su éxito económico, el filme fue considerado "muy oscuro" para menores, lo que derivó en que, para la tercera entrega, la Warner le cediera la dirección a Joel Schumacher en lugar de a Burton, teniendo como fin conquistar al público y mercado infantil. Argumento El filme se inicia cuando en una navidad hace 33 años atrás la familia Cobblepot tiene un bebé deforme, los padres horrorizados llevan al bebé al parque y lo arrojan con su coche al río, el coche viaja por las cloacas de Gotham City hasta llegar a una sección del zoológico abandonado de la ciudad donde lo recibe un grupo de pingüinos, lo que acaba por alterar su identidad, adquiriendo así más tarde el sobrenombre de «El Pingüino». 33 años después Gotham City se prepara para celebrar la navidad y el encargado es el prestigioso pero inescrupuloso empresario Max Shreck (Christopher Walken) quien además tiene una torpe y tímida secretaria Selina Kyle (Michelle Pfeiffer) que se mete en una negociación con varios socios para una planta nuclear y olvida el discurso de Shreck para la iluminación del árbol de navidad. Cuando Shreck improvisaba su discurso llega la banda del circo triangulo rojo, una banda criminal caracterizada porque sus miembros eran del circo del mismo nombre pero que se dedicaban a la delincuencia y varios eran payasos, acróbatas, etc. El Alcalde Hill (Michael Murphy) ordena poner la Batseñal, mientras Bruce Wayne (Michael Keaton) desde su nueva mansión ve la Batseñal, entra a la acción y neutraliza a los bandidos, Shreck es secuestrado por el Pingüino (Danny DeVito), líder de la banda criminal, quien le pide su amistad y ayudarle a descubrir sus orígenes, Shreck duda pero el Pingüino lo amenaza con desvelar sus inescrupulosas acciones (desechos tóxicos de sus fabricas, la muerte de un socio y su nombre en las propiedades caídas de la ciudad) si no le ayudaba, el empresario acepta pero bajo la idea secreta de controlar la ciudad con el Pingüino y poder realizar su Planta Nuclear la cual fue rechazada por el Alcalde. Mientras Selina busca los archivos de Bruce Wayne, quien tenía negocios con Shreck, descubre que este quería construir una planta de energía nuclear que en lugar de emitir energía la absorbía. Shreck viendo lo que hacia Selina la amenaza con la frase "que le hizo la curiosidad al gato" y la tira desde la ventana del piso alto donde se encontraban y esta muere, pero en ese momento varios gatos empiezan a lamerla y sorpresivamente revive. Selina llega a su casa y ya cansada de la presión de su madre, su jefe, etc, enloquece y destruye varias cosas de su hogar y después coge una chaqueta de vinilo, la modifica hasta convertirla en un disfraz de gato, llamándose así Catwoman. A la mañana siguiente el alcalde da un discurso en el que aplazara la iluminación del árbol, justo llega un bandido del circo triangulo rojo y secuestra al bebe del alcalde, pero llega el Pingüino y lleva el bebe con su padre haciéndose lucir como un héroe, el Pingüino es entrevistado diciendo que solo quería buscar a su familia y saber porque lo habían desechado. Bruce observa los hechos en el noticiario esperando que el Pingüino encontrase a sus padres. Ayudado por Shreck, el Pingüino llega al archivo de la ciudad buscando sus raíces ante la prensa queriendo saber quien era en realidad, el Pingüino anota varios nombres en un papel, mientras Batman investiga sobre el circo triangulo rojo viendo que se caracterizo por tener fenómenos entre ellos el Pingüino y que más tarde el circo se disolvería ya que varios de los miembros se habían dedicado al crimen y sobre todo el Pingüino había sido vinculado a la desaparición de varios niños, lo cual le empieza a generar desconfianza. Batman desde su Batmóvil vigila al Pingüino teniendo un mal presentimiento (con Alfred irónicamente preguntándole si quiere ser el único hombre-bestia en la ciudad), más tarde el Pingüino visita la tumba de sus padres en el cementerio de la ciudad, proclama ante la prensa que su nombre es Oswald Cobblepot y que perdonaba a sus padres. Luego, se ve un hombre asaltando a una mujer indefensa, pero Catwoman aparece y lo noquea con sus uñas, sin embargo, cuando la mujer le agradece, ella le contesta "I am Catwoman, hear me roar" (Yo soy Catwoman, oyeme rugir) y se aleja con una sorprendente agilidad. Mientras Shreck y Bruce discuten sobre la planta nuclear, Bruce le reprocha que su socio se alíe con un criminal mientras que Shreck le reprocha el hecho de su gran vida desde que nació y que no permitiría calumnias, justo llega Selina Kyle y lleva a Bruce a la salida. Shreck sorprendido de que haya sobrevivido le dice a su hijo Chip (Andrew Bryniarski) que la matara definitivamente si lo intentaba chantajear. Mas Tarde Shreck tiene una sorpresa para Oswald, tras guiarlo con un salmón crudo, Oswald ve que Shreck para hacer que la gente lo amara mas lo nombre candidato a la Alcaldía de Gotham City, a pesar de que faltaba un año para las elecciones, Shreck planea provocar un caos para luego adelantar las elecciones, Oswald en un principio no está de acuerdo pero acepta la idea porque si el era Alcalde; el recuperaría el lugar que sus padres le arrebataron y para asegurarse su popularidad enviaría a la banda del circo. Esa noche la banda del círculo empieza a causar estragos pero Batman en ese momento llega a detenerlos, durante la pelea, Batman usa uno de sus batarangs para atacar a cuatro villanos pero un perro French Poodle agarra el arma y huye con su dueña, también secuaz del Pingüino. Batman logra ir a un callejón donde se encuentra con el Pingüino, ahora con mejor imagen para su campaña electoral, mientras que Catwoman adentro de un almacén propiedad de Shreck empieza a hacer destrozos y destruye el almacén a la vez que se encuentra con su colega villano y el héroe enmascarado. El Pingüino huye mientras que Batman logra llegar donde Catwoman empieza a pelear con ella. Batman arroja Napalm a su brazo y hace que ella caiga en un camión de arena para gatos. Se desarrolla además una relación de amor-odio entre Batman y Catwoman. A la mañana siguiente el Pingüino hace su propaganda política hipócritamente abogando que Batman guarde el orden publico y desafía al alcalde encender otra vez el árbol en la plaza principal, Bruce quien veía el anuncio con Alfred no se mostró del todo confiado. Al rato de su discurso, el Pingüino sube a su cuarto donde ve que Catwoman. lo visita. Ella le propone aliarse para destruir a Batman, el Pingüino planea controlar su auto y luego destruirlo y Catwoman acepta pero se resiste a los intentos de filtreo del Pingüino, hasta que gatubela intenta comerse vivo a un pequeño pájaro del Pingüino mientras que este intenta matar a su gata con una de sus sombrillas. Un dia Selina acepta una cita con Bruce en su mansión para ver la iluminación del árbol. La noche de la iluminación es presenciada por todos los ciudadanos, mientras la Princesa de hielo (Cristi Conaway) es decir, la hermosa modelo encargada de iluminar el árbol es secuestrada por el Pingüino y este deja el batarang robado en su camerino para inculpar a Batman. Tras enterarse del secuestro Bruce le huye a Selina para intentar salvar a la princesa y Selina también huye para convertirse en Catwoman y evitar la interferencia de Batman en los planes de ella y el Pingüino. Batman llega y rescata a la princesa pero está de nuevo es secuestrada pero por Catwoman y llevada al borde de un edificio, Batman intenta rescatarla pero el Pingüino usa un paraguas que adentro tenía murciélagos que atacan a la princesa, esta cae hasta morir pero no sin caer en el interruptor del árbol y encenderlo donde también varios murciélagos ocultos en el árbol atacan a la ciudad. Batman es culpado de la muerte de la modelo y el Comisionado Gordon (Pat Hingle), dudoso de la culpabilidad de Batman, intenta capturarlo pero los policías que lo acompañan le disparan intentando matarlo. Mientras Batman huye de los policías y de Catwoman (con quien tiene una amena conversación "el muérdago te mata si lo comes", "pero un beso es letal si viene de corazón"), los secuaces del Pingüino desarman el Batmóvil y le instalan la bomba que le tenían preparada, una vez terminan dejan el vehículo en el estado que lo encontraron. El Pingüino le propone a Catwoman ser su amante pero esta lo rechaza y el Pingüino usa su sombrilla mitad hélice para mandarla a volar pero ella luego cae en un invernadero lleno de rosas. Cuando Batman sube al vehículo, el Pingüino maneja remotamente el Batmovil causando caos y destrozos en las calles, el Pingüino menciona que solo quiere manipular a los ciudadanos de Gotham City para salirse con la suya, Batman con dificultad logra destruir el dispositivo remoto y logra huir de la policía convirtiendo su Batmovil en modo misil para salir por una calle muy angosta. A la mañana siguiente con la frustración de no haber eliminado a Batman, el Pingüino da un discurso electoral donde lo critica a él y al alcalde, Selina presencia el discurso mientras que Bruce viendo el discurso desde la mansión decide destruir su carrera política. El y Alfred interceptan la señal y Bruce pone un CD con las palabras que el Pingüino usó contra los ciudadanos la noche anterior cuando controlaba el Batmovil. Las palabras ofenden a los presentes que veían al Pingüino como una opción de cambio y estos empiezan a lanzar al Pingüino huevos, tomates y cebollas, el Pingüino logra huir a las cloacas donde los Pingüinos y sus secuaces lo reciben, ahora quitándose su nombre de pila Oswald Cobblepot ordena a sus secuaces secuestrar y matar a los primogénitos bebés de Gotham City y asesina a uno de sus payasos al negarse a participar en sus planes. Mientras Bruce repara el Batmovil, Alfred recibe una invitación de Shreck a un baile de máscaras, en un principio la rechaza pero Bruce decide ir intuyendo que Selina iría. Esa noche Bruce asiste y empieza a bailar con Selina, luego ve que ella planea matar a Shreck y a la vez descubre que esta es Catwoman y viceversa pronunciando la conversación que habían tenido la noche anterior como Batman y Catwoman. En ese momento llega el Pingüino diciendo que los hijos de los presentes serían secuestrados y asesinados y pide llevarse al "primogénito preferido" de Gotham City; Chip Shreck, pero Max aceptando que fue el quien lo subió alto y lo hizo caer bajo lo convence de llevarlo a él en lugar de Chip. El Pingüino le cuenta a Shreck que matará a los bebes y a el arrojandolo a las cloacas, cuyas aguas estaban envenenadas por las fabricas de Shreck. Mientras los secuaces del Pingüino secuestraban a los bebés primogénitos, Batman aparece y envía una carta diciendo "que los bebes no podrán ir". Colérico, el Pingüino ordena a sus Pingüinos con cohetes en su espalda destruir toda Gotham City, Batman usando su Bat Skiboat para llegar a la guarida del Pingüino. Este usando un radiocomunicador de alta frecuencia hace que los Pingüinos se reúnan en la plaza principal para lanzar los rockets, Alfred intercepta la frecuencia y ordena a los Pingüinos cambiar de dirección. Los secuaces del Pingüino abandonan a su jefe mientras que Shreck intenta escapar de su jaula. El Pingüino intenta huir usando su vehículo en forma de pato pero Batman usando su vehículo destruye al pato y se embarca en una pelea con el villano. Batman con un control remoto atrae a los Pingüinos con los rockets, el Pingüino coge el control creyendo poder controlarlos pero al apretar el botón principal, los Pingüinos disparan los rockets a su guarida y a él y cae a las envenenadas aguas de las cloacas. Batman luego ve que Shreck logra escapar pero es agarrado por Catwoman que está decidida a matarlo, Batman llega para evitar que lo maten pero que lo enviara a la cárcel por sus turbulentas acciones. El héroe intenta convencer a Catwoman de irse a vivir juntos y se desvela ante Shreck como Bruce Wayne y Catwoman se revela como Selina Kyle, Shreck la despide y dispara a Bruce con un revolver que le pertenecía al payaso asesinado por el Pingüino. Con seis vidas todavía, Selina intenta enfrentar a su jefe quien le quita cuatro vidas, con dos vidas prometió guardar una para la próxima navidad y su penúltima vida la sacrificó; usando un paralizador eléctrico robado a uno de los secuaces del Pingüino en el principio de la película, besa a Shreck poniéndoselo en ambas bocas provocando un enorme corto circuito en los ventiladores. Bruce que sobrevivió al disparo se acerca a los ventiladores viendo que Catwoman desapareció y Shreck convertido en un cadáver esquelético, chamuscado y carbonizado por la explosión, en ese instante un Pingüino moribundo intenta usar sus últimas fuerzas para matar a Batman, pero coge una sombrilla inofensiva y promete matarlo después de beber agua helada. El Pingüino muere y sus Pingüinos le hacen una honra fúnebre llevándolo a las aguas. A la noche siguiente Bruce iba camino a la mansión cuando ve la sombra de Catwoman, intenta acercarse al callejón pero solo ve un pequeño gato negro y se lo lleva. Bruce y Alfred se desean feliz navidad y Bruce se la desea a los hombres de buena voluntad y a las mujeres. El film finaliza cuando el coche de Bruce se aleja, sale la Batseñal y aparece Catwoman viéndola. Producción Desarrollo Tras el éxito de Batman, la Warner Bros estaba esperando una secuela para empezar a filmar en mayo de 1990 en los estudios Pinewood. Gastaron 250.000 dólares de almacenamiento de los sets de la primera película. Tim Burton tenía una mezcla de emociones de la película anterior. "Voy a regresar si la secuela ofrece algo nuevo y excitante", dijo en 1989. "De lo contrario, es una idea más que estupefacta." Burton decidió dirigir Edward Scissorhands para la 20th Century Fox. Mientras tanto, Sam Hamm de la película anterior entrega los dos primeros borradores del guion, mientras que Bob Kane fue traído de vuelta como consultor creativo. El guion de Hamm tenía al Pingüino y Catwoman yendo tras un tesoro escondido. Burton estaba impresionado con la obra de Daniel Waters en Escuela de jóvenes asesinos; Burton originalmente trajo a Waters para una secuela de Beetlejuice. Burton le concedió una gran cantidad de control creativo, relegando a los productores Jon Peters y Peter Guber a productores ejecutivos. Insatisfecho con el guion de Hamm, Burton encargó una reescritura a Waters. Waters "vino con una sátira social en la que había un magnate de mal respaldando una candidatura para la alcaldía del pingüino", informó Waters. "Quería demostrar que los villanos de verdad en nuestro mundo no necesariamente llevan disfraces." La trama del pingüino como candidato a alcalde vino de los episodios de la serie de televisión "Hizzoner el pingüino" y "Dizzoner el pingüino" de la década de los 1960. Waters escribió un total de cinco proyectos. En la caracterización de Catwoman, Waters explicó "Sam Hamm regresó a la forma en que los libros de historietas daban trato a las mujeres en general, como una fantasía sexual fetichista. Quería comenzar justo en el punto más bajo en la sociedad, una muy abatida secretaria." Harvey Dent apareció en los primeros borradores del guion, pero fue eliminado. Waters cita, "Sam Hamm definitivamente lo planifico. Que coqueteaba con eso, teniendo a Harvey comenzando a regresar y tener una escena de él en el que lanza una moneda y es el lado bueno de la moneda, decidiendo no hacer nada, por lo que había que esperar a la próxima película." En tempranos guiones Max Shreck era el chico de oro de la familia Cobblepot, mientras que el Pingüino era deforme extraño. Al final se revelaría que Shreck sería el hermano perdido del Pingüino. Max Shreck fue también una referencia al actor Max Schreck, conocido por su papel como el Conde Orlok en Nosferatu. De acuerdo a la directora de casting, Marion Doughert, Burton se sentía incomodo con el casting de Christopher Walken como Shreck, en la base en que lo asustaba. Burton contrató a Wesley Strick para hacer una reescritura sin acreditar. Strick recordó: "Cuando me contrataron para escribir Batman returns (Batman II en el momento), el gran problema del guion era la falta de un plan maestro para el Pingüino." Warner Bros presentó Strick con el calentamiento o la congelación de Gotham Ciudad (más tarde para ser utilizado en Batman & Robin). Strick obtuvo inspiración de un paralelo a Moisés en el que el Pingüino tenía que matar a los primogénitos de Gotham. Una noción similar se utilizó cuando los padres del Pingüino lo arrojaron a un río siendo un bebé. Robin apareció en el guion, pero fue eliminado debido a los demasiados personajes. Waters siente Robin es "el personaje más inútil del mundo, especialmente cuando Batman es el solitario de los solitarios." Robin comenzó como líder de una banda juvenil, que se convierte en un aliado de Batman. Robin fue cambiado más adelante a un adolescente negro que también es un mecánico. Waters explicó: "Él está usando este antiguo uniforme de mecánico y tiene una" R "en ella. Conduce el Batimóvil, que me doy cuenta utilizan en la tercera película!". Marlon Wayans hizo casting y fue firmado para una secuela. El actor había asistido a una prueba de vestuario, pero se decidió guardar el carácter para una tercera entrega. Michael Keaton regresó después de un aumento significativo en su salario de $ 10 millones. Annette Bening fue elegida como Catwoman después de que Burton vio su interpretación en Los timadores, pero se retiró debido al embarazo. Raquel Welch, Jennifer Jason Leigh, Lena Olin, Ellen Barkin, Cher, Bridget Fonda y Susan Sarandon compitieron por el papel. no estaba familiarizado con el trabajo de [[Michelle Pfeiffer], pero estaba convencido de su elección después de sólo una reunión. Pfeiffer recibió un salario de $3,000,000 ($2 millones más que Bening) y un porcentaje de la taquilla. Pfeiffer tomó clases de kickboxing para el papel. Kathy Long sirvió como doble de cuerpo de Pfeiffer. Para el casting de Danny DeVito, Waters explicó: "Como que sabía que DeVito iba a interpretar a el pingüino. En realidad no hicimos un casting oficial, pero para un pequeño individuo desagradable, es una lista corta. Terminé de escribir el personaje para Danny DeVito." Filmación A principios de 1991, dos de los mayores estudios de sonido de Hollywood (el escenario 16 en Warner Bros y el escenario 12 en Universal Studios) se estaban preparando para la filmación de Batman Returns. El rodaje comenzó en junio de 1991. El escenario 16 alojó al Gotham Plaza, basado en el Rockefeller Center. El escenario 12 de Universal albergó la guarida subterránea del Pingüino. Un tanque lleno de medio millón de galones de agua se usó. Burton quería asegurarse de que los pingüinos se sintieran cómodos. Otras ocho locaciones de la Warner Bros se utilizaron, más del 50% de su propiedad fue ocupada por los sets de Ciudad Gótica. Grupos a favor de los derechos de los animales comenzaron a protestar contra la película después de descubrir que los pingüinos tenían cohetes atados a la espalda. Richard Hill, el encargado de los pingüinos explicó que la Warner Bros fue muy cuidadosa para asegurarse de que los pingüinos estuvieran cómodos. "En vuelo en el avión estaba refrigerado hasta los 45 grados farenheit", recuerda Hill. "En Hollywood, se les dio un remolque refrigerado, su propia piscina, media tonelada de hielo cada día, y que había pescado fresco traído todos los días directamente desde los muelles. A pesar de que estaba a 100 grados en el exterior, todo el set fue refrigerados hasta 35 grados". Warner Bros dedico una gran cantidad de confidencialidad a Batman Returns. El departamento de arte estaba obligado a mantener su oficina con las persianas abajo. El reparto y el equipo tenía que tener una identificación con foto con el título falso de la película Dictel para ir a cualquier lugar cerca de los sets. A Kevin Costner se le negó la oportunidad de visitar el set. Una revista de espectáculos filtró las primeras imágenes de Danny DeVito como el Pingüino;. En respuesta la Warner Bros contrató a un investigador privado para localizar a los cómplices. $ 65 millones fueron gastados durante la producción de Batman Returns, mientras que $ 15 millones fueron utilizados para marketing, llegando a un costo total de $ 80 millones. La última toma de Catwoman mirando la Batiseñal se completó durante la post-producción y no formaba parte del guion de rodaje. Después de que Batman Returns se terminara, la Warner Bros sintió que era mejor que Catwoman sobreviviera, para usar más caracterizaciones en un tramo en el futuro. Pfeiffer no estaba disponible y una doble de cuerpo fue elegida. Diseño y efectos Bo Welch, colaborador de Burton en Edward Scissorhands y Beetlejuice, remplazó a Anton Furst como diseñador de producción. Welch mezclo la "arquitectura fascista con la arquitectura de exposición universal" para Ciudad Gótica. la arquitectura rusa y el expresionismo alemán también fueron estudiados. Una doncella de hierro fue utilizada para la entrada de Bruce Wayne a la Baticueva. Stan Winston, que trabajó con Burton en Edward Scissorhands, diseñó el maquillaje protésico para Danny DeVito, que tomó dos horas para aplicar. DeVito tuvo que ponerse una combinación de enjuague bucal con colorante rojo/verde "para crear una textura grotesca de algún exudado raro." Más de 60 Catsuits fueron diseñados en el rodaje de seis meses con un costo de $1,000 cada uno. Fue actualizado el traje de Batman, que fue hecho más delgado, de un material de goma-espuma ligeramente más flexible que el traje de Batman. DeVito se sentía incómodo con su traje, pero esto hizo que fuera más fácil para él entrar en el personaje. J. P. Morgan se utilizó como inspiración en el diseño de vestuario de Max Shreck. Los murciélagos fueron compuestos enteramente por imágenes generadas por computadora, ya que se decidió que dirigir murciélagos reales en el set podría haber sido problemático. El "ejército de aves" del Pingüino fue una combinación de CGI, criaturas robóticas, hombres disfrazados y pingüinos reales. Stan Winston se encargó de los pingüinos robóticos. En total 30 pingüinos africanos y 12 pingüinos Rey se utilizaron. Un efecto miniatura fue utilizado para los exteriores de la mansión Cobblepot en la escena de apertura y de la Mansión Wayne. El mismo método se utilizó para la Bati-lancha y las tomas exteriores del zoológico de Ciudad Gótica. Música Danny Elfman tenia gran entusiasmo al regresar al filme porque "No tenia que probarme a mi mismo en la primera película. Recuerdo que Jon Peters estaba muy escéptico al principio a contratarme." El horario de trabajo de Elfman era de 12 horas al día, 7 días a la semana. "Al cumplir esta película me di cuenta que era una especie de música cinematográfica y una ópera. Las pistas completas suman 95 minutos de duración, el doble de la media de puntuación de una película." El músico co-produjo "Face to Face" (cara a cara), que fue escrita e interpretada por Siouxsie and the Banshees. La canción se puede escuchar en una escena en la película y durante los créditos finales. Actores, personajes y créditos Curiosidades * Burgess Meredith fue nominado para interpretar a Tucker Cobblepot, padre de El Pingüino, pero éste declinó el papel y Paul Reubens fue el elegido siendo un gran colaborador de Tim Burton desde Pee-wee's Big Adventure. * Los automóviles utilizados como "tránsito o de montaje", son Volkswagen Voyage (Senda, Gacel en otro país). Tim Burton contactó con Volkswagen de Estados Unidos, para que le atribuyeran vehículos sencillos, baratos y fáciles. Los vehículos son de fabricación brasileña. * Dustin Hoffman fue pensado para el papel del Pingüino, pero éste rechazó la propuesta y Danny DeVito fue el elegido. El mejor de sus papeles en una película de acción. * Tiempo después de terminado el rodaje, a Tim Burton se le ocurrió la idea de la última toma, que muestra a Catwoman mirando la batseñal. El problema era que Michelle Pfeiffer había terminado su trabajo hacía tiempo y no había forma de hacerla volver a los estudios sólo para esa toma. El equipo resolvió el problema haciendo un robot animatronic de la cabeza y torso de Michelle. De modo que lo que se ve en la toma final es el robot y no la actriz o algún doble. Sin embargo, otra toma de la misma escena es realizada con una actriz doble pero es mostrada durante los comentarios en su Edición Especial en DVD. * Es la primera película hecha en Dolby Digital. * En esta película se había agregado una escena en la que un niño ayudaba a Batman después de que el Pingüino le estropeara el batmovil. La escena mostraba a Batman refugiándose en un garaje, en el que aparecía un niño que posteriormente sería Robin. Esta escena fue quitada de la edición final. Más tarde, la idea del niño ayudando a Batman se retomó para un capítulo de la serie animada de Batman. * La escena en la que Catwoman se mete un pájaro en la boca no tiene truco. * Estéticamente el Pingüino es el vivo retrato del Doctor Caligari de El Gabinete del Dr. Caligari (1919) del director Robert Wiene, uno de los pilares del expresionismo alemán. El nombre del personaje de Christopher Walken hace referencia al actor alemán Max Schreck, protagonista de Nosferatu. * La actriz Sean Young iba a ser elegida en el papel de Catwoman. Por problemas de conducta se eligió a Annette Bening, quien llegó a rodar parte del metraje antes de saber que estaba embarazada. Por lo que decidió abandonar la película y el papel le fue finalmente ofrecido a Michelle Pfeiffer. * El primer candidato para para interpretar a Max Shreck fue David Bowie. * Hubo dos ideas para el personaje de Max Shreck. Una principalmente era que en realidad se iba a llamar Harvey Dent, y que en la escena donde es electrocutado por Catwoman se deformaría el lado izquierdo de su rostro, transformándose en Dos Caras. La otra era que al final se descubría que era el hermano mayor del Pingüino. Ambas ideas fueron desechadas. * Durante la realización de Ilusión de barro (episodio de la primera temporada de Batman: La serie animada), Bruce Timm intentó incluir en la serie a Max Shreck. Sin embargo Burton no estaba convencido de ver a su personaje en un dibujo animado y se creó a Roland Dagget como compensación. Banda sonora Face to Face - Siouxsie & The Banshees. Galería 500full.jpg 600full-batman-returns-screenshot.jpg batman14.jpg batman_returns_1992_tim_burton_by_4gottenlore-d2zltxz.jpg breturn.jpg l_103776_5d4f9610.jpg l_103776_6fe6c629.jpg l_103776_7d1ab81d.jpg returns.jpg Categoría:Películas Categoría:Películas de Acción Categoría:Películas de Aventuras Categoría:Películas de Warner Bros Categoría:Películas de 1992 Categoría:Películas de Batman Categoría:Películas ganadoras y nominadas al Oscar